Ghost: Shanes Revenge
by Future Ghost
Summary: Sequel to Supers Of The City, please go read that first before this. First, a guy stole the girl of his dreams. Second, his family betrayed him and he was forced to work with Zerif. Last, he was thrown off of a roof by the guy who stole the girl he still loved. Now, he will get his revenge on all of them.
1. Chapter 1

**Please go and read The Supers of the City before this**

6 Months Later

Conor's P.O.V.

"So where is this tower at again?",asked Rollan.

"It will be coming up here in about 2 miles or so",i told him as i sped up a little.

"If i understand this right, a guy revived you then told you about this tower out in the middle of nowhere and that there are other like us but he didn't give you his name?",asked Meilin.

"Yep that's how it went",i told her as i looked over at Abeke.

Ever since that day that she heard that i died and then went to tell my parents but figured out that i was brought back she really hasn't spoken to me. We talk here and there but it is nothing long. I always ask her what is wrong and she says nothing which gets me nervous. Since we haven't really talked or even been near each other for longer that like 7 minutes it gets me thinking that she is going to break up with me.

I turned and looked back at the road. In the distance i saw a tower with two buildings on the sides of it that were connected. All of the buildings were white. The one in the middle was about 3 times taller than the ones on the sides.

"Wow",i heard Rollan say behind me.

I turned onto a gravel road that lead to the buildings. I parked the car next to a black jeep. As we all got out a guy came out of the building.

"Hello, my name is Olvan. I am the leader of Ghost which is the team that works here. We are a group of people that were affected by the explosion that Zerif created years ago. Please follow me. I will show you around our facility".We all followed him.

"Wait, so you are saying that the explosion that Zerif caused years ago didn't just affect Conor and i but also other people?",asked Rollan.

"You and Conor are special though. You guys got more than one power. The other people that got powers only got one, some of them the same as yours, well except for two other people that also worked for Zerif at the same time you did",said Olvan as he turned to me."One of them who has more than one power saved you".

We followed him into the building where we met the front desk where a guy was.

"This is Dorian. He has the power of healing, so he is our most trusted medic",said Olvan as we passed the front desk and went into a door that was farther back.

He opened the door that lead down a hallway."Down this hallway are individual science labs for each person that is here. The first lab up on your right is Maya's. She has the power of shape shifting into both animals and people. Then on your left is Finn, power of mind control. He can control anyone into doing what he wants."

We walked halfway down the hall and stopped when there were 3 rooms left."The next one on your left is Lenori, co-leader, and power of plant control".

"Plant control?",Rollan laughed as Meilin punched him in the arm.

"Don't let the power fool you",said Olvan as we came up on the last two labs."On the right is Lishay and the left Tarik. They are the ones who have two powers. Lishay has the powers of super intelligence and telekinesis. Tarik, the one who saved you Conor, has the powers of controlling weather and one of the most rarest powers of all...pheromones."

"What's that power?",asked Meilin.

"The ability to produce extreme deep fear in his enemies. It is a scary power. He only uses it when things are...terrible, extreme. But it does have it's perks. If he tries hard enough he can force people to sleep and if he can force them to sleep then he can force them to wake up",said Olvan as he opened a door as the end of the hallway.

It lead to a room that was 3 times bigger than a gym.

"This area is split into two parts. On the right is an area where we make weapons, gadgets, and other things to help us in wars and go against bad people. On the left is our training station. Here we push the boundary of your powers so that you can do more then what you think",said Olvan as we all walked over to an elevator that was in the room.

Olvan pushed the button that went all the way to the top. When the elevator doors opened we were in a room that had a table in the middle and was surrounded by computers on the sides.

"This is the very top of the building. Here we discuss what is going on in the city and things we need to change",he sat down and motioned us to sit down across from him."Just recently we got some information about a guy we don't know his name yet but he is putting an army of supers together and is getting ready for war. We need to be ready but we don't have a lot of people. That is why we need you. We don't think that the guy out there knows what you guys look like. It is the perfect sneak attack".

"If we join, what is in it for us?",i asked him.

"Well you will no longer be able to go to public school so we will teach you here. We will train you to be the best that you can be. You will be allowed to visit your family when ever you want but when we contact you we will need you to come back as soon as possible. You can either stay with your family or can live here",said Olvan."You will always be protected. We have high security on all of the time. So what do you say, are you in?"

I turned to the rest of them."We need time to talk".

"If you need me i will be in the elevator",said Olvan getting up and walking away.

"What do you guys think?",i asked them.

"I'm in",said Rollan.

"I'm in too",i heard Meilin say as i turned to Abeke.

"Hey guys can i talk to Abeke in private?",i asked them.

They nodded as Rollan said,"I going to go and tell Olvan that Meilin and i are in".

As they left i turned to Abeke and grabbed her hand."What's wrong, beautiful?"

"I don't think this is a good idea",she said.

"Why not?",i asked her.

"Because... because",tears started to come down her face as she was talking,"I'm scared, Conor".

"Why are you scared?",i asked gently as i cupped her face with my hands and brushed her tears away with my thumbs.

"Conor don't you get it. I almost lost you, i can't have that happen again. If that-",i cut her off with a kiss.

"I promise you that won't happen again. I will stay by your side no matter what, i promise",i told her.

"Last time you broke your pro-".

I cut her off,"This time i won't".

I pulled her into a hug and heard her whisper,"I'm in".

I smiled as the other came into the room."We are all in".

"When do we start?",asked Rollan.

"Tomorrow",said Olvan.

Somewhere In The City

? P.O.V.

I heard a knock at my door."Come in".

One of my soldiers came in the door. He bowed before he spoke.

"Sir, we have information about the Supers Of The City",he said.

"What about them?",i asked.

"They joined Ghost and are starting tomorrow",he said.

"Has our mole gotten caught yet?",i asked turning around to look at him.

"Nope. slipped right under their defenses".

"Good",i said sitting down in my chair.

"What should we do?",he asked.

"Tell Rhino to get his suit ready. We will need him for tomorrow".


	2. Chapter 2

Conor's P.O.V.

A scream woke me up. Right away i knew who it was. I jumped out of my bed and ran out of my dorm. I ran down the hallway and stopped at the 3rd to last door. I opened the door and there i saw her.

Meilin and Rollan had beat me to Abeke's room. Meilin was hugging her as she cried and Rollan was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at both of them. Rollan turned to me and sighed.

"Meilin, Conor is here",he said in a sleepy voice.

Meilin let go of Abeke and walked over to me.

"What happened?",i asked.

"Nightmares. She said that she didn't want to talk about them yet. They must have been bad",said Meilin as she and Rollan left the room.

I closed the door behind them and turned to look at my girlfriend who had her knees to her chest and head hung low. I walked over to her and sat down.

"Meilin said that your nightmares were bad",i said.

She looked up at me with tears in her eyes."They...they were terrible. It felt so real and looked so real. I didn't know they could be like that".

I hugged her tight to my chest as she cried."What was it about?"

"I really don't want to talk about it",she said into my chest.

"Can you tell me anything about it?",i asked her.

She looked at me."I think somehow Shane is sending the nightmares to me".

"Don't worry. I will find a way to fix them if he is sending them to you",i told her as she relaxed into my side."I will protect you from him no matter what".

Meilin's P.O.V.

Alarms blared throughout my room. I tried to get up but noticed that an arm was around my waist. I looked over and saw that Rollan was just waking up. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and lifted his arm off of me. Getting out of bed i grabbed some clothes that were on my dresser. I slipped them on over my shorts and tank. When i turned around i saw that Rollan was still laying down.

"Rollan hurry up and get up. Olvan will want us in the control room as soon as possible",i told him as i ripped the blankets off of him.

He turned onto his back."Why do we have to get up so early?"

"I don't know but it must be important because the alarm went off instead of our phones",i answered as he got up.

Once he had gotten dressed we headed to the control room. When we got there everyone was there. Rollan and i went and stood by Conor and Abeke.

Olvan walked into the room with who i think is Lenori."We have called all of you here because there has been an attack on the city. He calls himself Rhino. He has a huge metal suit that is fire and electric proof but not waterproof. We will send out 6 people. Four of you will push him as close as you can to a river. If you can't get him to to move then break a fire hydrant".

"Who are you sending out?",asked Finn.

"Tarik, Lishay, Conor, Abeke, Meilin, and Rollan. You guys will leave now. Take the suburban in the front",said Olvan.

We all followed Tarik and Lishay out of the control room and to the elevator. We went down to the bottom floor and walked out. As we were walking Rollan slipped his hand in mine and intertwined our fingers. When we reached the suburban Tarik and Lishay sat in front, in the next row was Conor and Abeke, and then Rollan and i in the back.

Rollan leaned over and whispered,"Be careful today, you don't know how to control your powers good yet".

"I learn fast",i told him.

He smiled and kissed my cheek."Just be careful. I don't want you to get hurt".

As we got closer to the city i saw smoke in the air. We got on the main road that went to the center of the city. People were running down the streets and sidewalks, screaming at the top of their lungs. Before we knew it something hit the suburban hard and flipped it. Whatever had hit the car hit it hard because the suburban landed sideways in a building. When the suburban came to a stop i noticed 2 things. One, the car had a huge dents on both sides of the car. Two, No one in the car was moving but...me.

I looked over to my left, ignoring the pain in my neck, and saw Rollan have a huge gash on his stomach and a cut above his eyebrow made from the glass of the window that had broken.

When i looked back at the others Tarik was trying to open his door. After about 3 minutes of trying he finally got it opened. Lishay crawled over to Tariks side and got out. Conor teleported Abeke and him out of the car. I looked over at Rollan to see a black shadow approach behind him. When the person in the shadow came into view i was relieved because i had no other way to get him out of here without some help. Tarik ripped Rollans seat belt off and grabbed him, pulling him threw the window. I undid my buckle and crawled over to the broken window. Tarik offered a hand to help me out.

"Is everyone OK?",asked Tarik.

"We're OK",said Conor as he helped Abeke get a piece of glass out of her arm.

"Meilin are you OK?",asked Lishay.

"Yeah, I'm good",i answered."Rollan needs help though".

"I can heal him"i heard Abeke say. I forgot that Abeke could heal people.

She leaned down by Rollan and put a hand over his gash on his stomach. In a matter of seconds the gash was healed with only a small scar left. She then put two of her fingers on his temple and the cut above his eyebrow was gone.

He groaned and then opened his eyes a little bit.

"What are y'all startin' at?",he said a little drowsy.

I reached my hand down and helped him up. Right away he fell on me almost making me fall over.

"Why are you so warm?",he whispered into my ear.

I pushed him away a little and he looked at the car."Wow. Who was drivin' in that piece of junk?It looks like it was hit by a twain. I sound like an idiot. Hey look! Bright light! Bright Light",he then passed out and fell over on the ground.

We all stared at him in shock and confusion.

"I don't know how to heal that",said Abeke.

"I don't think anyone does",i told her.

"OK listen up. I will need you three and Lishay to distract Rhino as soon as we find him and give me time to start a storm. Olvan said that water would destroy his suit so i will make it rain as hard as i can",said Tarik.

"What do we do about Rollan?",asked Conor.

"We will leave him here. He should be fine",said Tarik as we began to move out of the building that we crashed into.

When we got out we heard something being crashed. To our left was building, stores, and cars destroyed. To our right was a guy in a giant metal suit. He turned around and saw us. Then out of nowhere a car came hurdling at us. We all got out of the way. I looked over to see that Tarik was sneaking around him to get behind him.

"Hey tin can!",i heard Lishay yell as she used her telekinesis to throw a car at Rhino.

He caught it and threw it to the side of him. He then started to run at us and out of his suit came two ropes that had electric charge. He sliced through two cars with them that were in his way. He then came towards us. By that time the wind had started to pick up and rain started to come down. Things started to flout around in the air. I had to duck to try not to get hit by a stop sign.

Out of the corner of my eye i saw Rollan walking towards him."Hey you can't treat my friends like that. Hey look. There is a sale at Walmart",he said right as the sale sign hit him in the face and he fell down unconscious. I rolled my eyes and face palmed. I then looked behind metal man to see that Tarik was the one who was making it windy and rain.

Rhino turned around."It will take more than that to stop my suit".

Rhino then slashed the electric whip at Tarik. Before it hit him Conor pushed him out of the way. He was then thrown into a car hard.

"Conor!",i heard Abeke scream.

Then all of the sudden a huge wave of water crashed over tin can and made him fall down. His suit then opened up and a guy came out. He pulled out a gun and started to shoot everywhere. Everyone ducked behind something as he shot all over the place. I looked over the car that i had ducked behind just to have a bullet barely graze my shoulder. It stung a little. When the bullets stopped i got worried. I peaked over to see him on the ground with his hands behind his back and Lishay putting handcuffs on him.

I sighed and started to walk over to where Rollan had gotten hit by a Walmart sale sign. I leaned down by him to see him smile at me.

"We should go to Walmart. They are having a sale on Monster and Funyuns. That is a sale you can not back down from",he said."How many times did i black out?"

"Twice",i answered him, helping him up off of the ground.

"I think it was more than twice because i was also hit by a flying shoe",he told me."And a fish. Which is weird".

I smiled as we started to walk over to the others.

"What are you going to do with Rhino?",asked Conor who looked better because of Abekes healing.

"We will lock him up in our special jail sell for people like him",said Tarik as he pulled out a phone and pushed a button."Olvan should be here soon with a helicopter".

After about 5 minutes a copter showed up. We all got on and flew back to the towers. When we got to the towers i couldn't believe what i saw. The whole thing was...gone. In clusters of rubble and fire all over the ground. Everything was...destroyed.

As we got closer to the ground i saw the one person i didn't want to see again.

It was Shane and he had an army behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Abekes P.O.V.

As the helicopter touched the ground Shane's men pointed their guns at all of us. Stepping out of the copter i put my hands up in surrender as did everyone else except for Tarik who walked closer to Shane than anyone else.

"What do you want Shane?",Tarik asked him crossing his arms.

"The same thing Zerif wanted. Your powers",Shane answered.

"Was Rhino a distraction to destroy our building or what?",asked Tarik gesturing to the annihilated building behind Shane and his army.

"He was the distraction but not just to blow up the building, to also steal all of your files which hold all your weaknesses, family members, where you live, and more that you couldn't bear to let me have in my hands because you know i am now ahead of you and with that information i can defeat you",said Shane holding up a flash drive in his hand.

"So, what are you going to do with us?",asked Tarik.

"That's easy",said Shane as some of the people from his army came over to us and handcuffed us."Take you to the place i work and am going to steal you powers like Zerif once tried to do but failed. Unlike him, i won't fail".

"Are you sure about that?",asked Tarik.

Shane looked at him as if he were stupid. Then out of nowhere a missile came down right in front of them making them all fall backwards.

"Follow me!",Tarik screamed at us as more bullets rained from the sky onto Shane and his army.

We followed Tarik behind the messed up building and to a cement platform. Tarik walked over to a panel that was by the platform and pushed some buttons. The platform started to move to the sides and a plane came up on a platform.

"Get in",said Tarik at the back of the plane folded out so we could walk in.

Once all of us were in the plane and buckled up Tarik started it and rose into the sky high from the fight that was going on below us.

"Where are we going?",asked Rollan.

"Right now i don't know. I just had to get you guys away from there",said Tarik as he put the plane in auto-pilot and came back to us."Do you guys know anywhere we could go to hid out?"

We all looked at each other. A few moments passed before someone spoke.

"I know somewhere we can go",said Rollan.

"Where?",asked Tarik.

"Well, we will have to ditch the plane and go back into the city in disguises",said Rollan.

Time Skip

After we left the plane at an airport we went to a store that was just outside of the city a little bit. There we ditched the clothes we were wearing and put on new ones. Tarik paid the cashier and we started to walk the quarter mile to the city.

When we got near the city we went through the woods the get to where Rollan said we could hide out. We came out of the woods to see rows of houses.

Rollan pointed to one of the houses and said,"This my my house. We can stay in the basement".

We all followed him to a door that lead down into the basement. When he got to the bottom of the stairs Rollan punched in a code that opened a door.

Right away inside we were met by computers. Passed the computers were cars and other vehicles. On the walls surrounding the place were uniforms, spare parts for the cars, guns, and other weapons.

"This is not a basement",said Lishay.

"That's what i said the first time i came here",said Meilin.

"Are we just going to stay here or what?",asked Conor as he came over and stood by me.

"Also who was shooting at Shane?",i asked Tarik as he sat down in an office chair that was in front of a computer.

"I don't know who was shooting at Shane. My best guess would be that Olvan and the others escaped in a plane like us and they circled around. When they saw us they started to shoot at him and his army. Otherwise i don't know who would shoot at him",said Tarik."As of staying here...i don't know anywhere else we could go without being caught or killed. I saw we stay here for the night then in the morning we leave and go scavenge what we can from the building".

"There should be enough rooms upstairs for us to stay in but one person will have to stay downstairs on the couch",said Rollan as we followed him upstairs into the actual part of the house.

He then lead us all of the way upstairs and to the last two rooms."These are the two rooms. In each are two beds".

Conor and i took one bedroom while Rollan was in his bedroom and Meilin and Lishay took the other one. Tarik said that he didn't need sleep and that if we needed him he would be down in the basement.

As i walked into the room i saw that Conor was already laying down on his stomach in his bed. I walked over and sat down on the edge of my bed.

As i looked at how peaceful Conor was sleeping i still didn't know how to tell him about a secret i have been keeping from the whole team. If i told anyone, everyone in my life would be killed. All because i fell for a stupid trick by-.

"Abeke",someone said snapping me out of my thoughts,

I looked over to see Conor smiling."What?"

"Look",he said pointing behind me.

I looked behind me and saw...water droplets floating in the air. I turned back to Conor to see that he was right behind me smiling at me.

"Abeke, i think you have a second power",he said.

"I'm not doing that",i started.

"Yes you are. I'm not doing that and there isn't anyone else in this room",he said as he grabbed my hand and led me out of the room.

He led me down to the basement where Tarik was working on something.

"Hey Tarik",said Conor.

He turned around and looked at us."May i help you?"

"When we were going against Rhino and i had tackled you so you didn't get hit by the electric rope did you make a huge amount of water fall on Rhino?"

He shook his head."I didn't do that. I thought that one of you did but then i remembered that none of you have that power".

"Abeke got a second power",Conor told Tarik.

Tarik looked at me."You can control water?"

"I didn't know i could but Conor figured it out",i told him.

"That power will come in handy",said Tarik.

"Do you know how she got a second power?",asked Conor.

"I don't know how she got more than one power",said Tarik as he scratched his chin."It is ra-"

Right then the roof above us fell. Conor tackled me out of the way. I heard people screaming and saw lots of fire. I looked up to see Rollan jumping down with Lishay behind him to help us.

"Conor teleport Abeke out of here. Lishay and i will get Tarik out of here!",said Rollan.

"Rollan what is going on?",asked Conor as he held me close to him so that nothing would hurt me that was falling from above.

"People are attaching my house!My mom is going to kill me",he said as Lishay and him teleported out of here with Tarik.

Conor then teleported both of us out and to the backyard of Rollans almost burnt down house.

"Follow me",said Tarik as he started to run into the forest.

We exited the forest onto a gravel road that was in the country.

"Look who we have here",said someone from behind us.

We all turned around to see a guy with a gun in his hands. He pulled out a device and pushed a button. Tarik, Lishay, Rollan and Meilin fell down and then disappeared in a ball of light. The guy then turned to us and pointed the device at Conor and I.

"Who are you?",asked Conor getting in front of me.

"Wouldn't you like to know",he started,"My name is Devin and you done".

The next thing i saw was blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

Meilins P.O.V.

A sharp pain woke me up. My eyes flung open and i tried to move but couldn't. I was strapped down to a table and Shane was next to me, along with that Devin guy. There was also a person in a medic suit.

"The pain i only get worse the more you struggle",Shane said walking to my side as the medic pulled the needle out of my side.

"What was he putting in me?".

"It's nothing you need to worry about",Shane turned around and left the room with the others.

It was a good 5 minutes before Shane came in with a doctor and Devin. The doctor looked towards me. He had on a white mask and i couldn't see his face.

"You might want to answer the questions i will ask you truthfully or that stuff we put in you will hurt a lot more that is does now,"Shane said."Oh and before you ask me anything your friends have gone through the same thing as you are about to go through. The faster we get this done the longer you have to see them before we kill all of you".

"I can take a little pain",i told him.

"This will hurt a lot more than anything you have ever felt before",the doctor pulled out a clipboard and nodded at Shane.

"Is it true that you only have one power?"

All i did was look at him.

"Turn it up to 3 notts",Shane told the doctor.

Gasping in pain i screamed out. It felt like my whole body had been lit on fire and i was getting stabbed by millions of needles, way worse than the first one. When the pain left i was breathing heavily.

"Let me ask you again, is it true that you only have one power?"

I did nothing again.

"You might want to answer unless you want me to turn the pain up 10 times more".

I nodded.

"There see it wasn't that hard to answer",Shane smiled,"Did you get your powers from the explosion 6 months ago?"

I nodded.

"Are you aware that i know all of your secrets for your team?"

I nodded.

"The only power you have right now is lightning, correct?"

I nodded.

"Is it true that you are the only one in your family that is alive?"

I nodded.

"Dad died in a war and mom...never met her".

I nodded.

"That must be a real sucky family reunion. Anyway, you have been friends with the other three ever since you were 11 right?"

I nodded.

"You trust all of them with your life?"

I nodded.

"You are dating the one named Rollan?"

I nodded...again.

"You are 18 years old right?"

Guess what i did...I nodded. I know right. It is just as fascinating as the first 20 times i did it.

"Are you aware that someone on Ghost is a mole?"

Gasping mentally...i am did not nod this time. I shook my head.

"So the secret was kept",Shane said quietly,"last question. Did you know that you could have a second power?"

I shook my head.

"I can help you get that power. All you have to do is come over to my side. I can make you more powerful than anyone in the whole universe. All you have to do is join me",he said walking closer to me."So what do you say?Will you join me?"

I muttered something under my breath.

"What was that?",he asked putting his head more closer to me so he could hear what i said.

"Over my dead body",i spit on his face.

He took his hand and wiped the spit off of his face."That can be arranged. Doctor turn it up to 15".

"If i do that she will go into shock or worse",said the doctor.

"Then so be it",said Shane turning around and walking towards the door with Devin in tow,"I still have three others. I can afford to lose one of them".

"Yes sir",said the doctor as Shane and Devin left the room.

The doctor turned around and looked at the door. He then turned to me.

"I need you to listen to me closely",said the doctor.

"Why would i want to listen to you?"

"Because i am on your team".

I looked at him as he took the mask off. It was Finn.

"Finn?"

"We are all here and trying to get you guys out. The others are disguised as soldiers",said Finn."The flash drive is in Shane's desk in his office that is on the top floor of this building. To make this look real i will have to hurt you but i won't put it on will knock you out for 4 minutes, 13 seconds, and point 4 milla seconds. You have exactly 15 minutes to get the flash drive and get out of the building before the national guard and every other military force is on this building. That gives you 5 minutes to find your three friends, Tarik and Lishay. They are all down this hallway in rooms next to each other. Then 2 minutes to take out 9 guards that are on the way to the top. The code to his room is find the flash drive that will be 1 minute. You will then have 7 minutes left, 5 minutes and 30 seconds to get to the very bottom of the building. With 2 minutes and 30 seconds left you have to highjack a car, pass by all of the security, and get within a 20 mile radius of this building to not get caught".

Finn put a watch on my wrist and set it for 15 minutes."When you leave this room, i will be watching on the cameras, turn the timer on. I will then call in army and everything while you do what you have to do. If you are late for one thing, then the whole operation will go wrong. Every time one of those minutes passes the watch will vibrate to tell you. Everyone's lives are with you. You said that you trusted them with your live and they said they trusted you with theirs. Now it is time to see if that trust is real."

"Do you have any good advice?"

"Don't die",said Finn as he pushed a button and i started to feel that same fiery pain but much worse and unlocked the binds that held me down on the table."Oh and also be careful on the 3rd floor. They just got done mopping it".

He then left. I gritted my teeth as my head even started to hurt. Pain spread throughout my body and everything was on fire. Before i knew it i was knocked out from the pain.

When i woke up again i sat up carefully. I got off of the table to fall on the ground. Sighing i got back on my feet and left the room. I then turned the watch timer on that Finn had put on my wrist.

I then started to walk down the hallway. There were doors on each side. I opened the door of the first door.

The room looked exactly the same as mine did. On the metal table was Tarik. I didn't know if he was awake or not. I walked over to his side and started to unlock the binds. By the time i had the binds off of him he was awake.

"We need to find the others in less than 3 minutes. Finn gave me a whole schedule so please trust me on this".

"I trust you",he said as we both left the room and we went to find the others.

In the room next to the one Tarik was in was Lishay. When we exited the room i saw that Tarik had Abeke and...Rollan.

Rollan looked really bad. He had bruises all over his arms and a bruise on the side of his face. He then had blood coming down from the sides of his head and from a cut along his forehead.

Where was Conor though?

"Where's Conor?",i asked them.

"I couldn't find him",said Tarik.

"We will have to try and find him on the way out. I might know where he is",thinking about the 3rd floor."Right now we have 2 minutes to get up to Shanes office while taking down about 9 guards. When we get to his office the code to open his door is 793016 we need to start looking for the flash drive".

We ran down the hallway to a set of stairs that had 2 guards on it. They fell to the ground.

"Why did they fall?",asked Rollan.

"I used my power",said Tarik as he ran in front of us and started to take out the rest of the guards.

By the time we got up to Tarik he had already opened Shane's office door and was looking for the flash drive.

"It isn't in his desk drawer",said Tarik as he looked at a safe that was in the room."It will take a few moments but i will be able to open the safe. I think the drive is in here".

As Tarik was trying to get the safe open i walked over to Shanes desk and opened his computer. It wasn't locked which confused me. I opened up a folder named security, then opened up something else that said cameras. I switched threw the cameras all on the 3rd floor. I looked in all of the rooms until the last camera i looked at had what i wanted to find.

"I found Conor", i told them as Tarik got the safe opened and held up the flash drive.

We all exited the room and ran down the stairs to the 3rd floor. Knowing that this wasn't part of Finn's plan we had to hurry. I ran to the room where Conor was. Opening the door i ran in with Tarik and undid the binds that held him down.

He looked way worse than Rollan did. There were tons of cuts all over his chest, arms, legs, and even his neck. There were little patches on his chest that were hooked up to a machine that looked like it electrocuted him.

When we got the binds off of him i noticed that he hadn't woken up yet. Abeke had tried to wake him up but he didn't even budge.

"He is still breathing but he isn't waking up",said Abeke looking worried.

Tarik walked over, checked Conors pulse and then looked back at us."I think he is in a coma. I will carry him".

"We need to go down to the very bottom and hijack a car, then get out of here",i told them looking at the watch.

We had more time than Finn said we did. Tarik threw Conor over his shoulder and we headed to the stairs. There were no guards on the stairs or guarding the cars when we got out to the vehicles. We headed over to a black jeep. Tarik put Conor in the way back of the jeep. Abeke sat back there with him while Rollan and i sat in the seats in from of them and then Tarik driving and Lishay in the passenger's seat.

As we left i noticed that there wasn't any security that we had to go through.

"Where are we going?",asked Rollan.

"We will go to a hotel and stay there until we are ready to fight Shane",said Tarik as he pulled into a hotel that was far away from Shane and his army.

Lishay went to get us checked in while we helped Tarik get Conor up to the room. Our room had 3 separate room in it with one bed in each. It was the biggest room we could get. There was then a huge couch in the middle of the room and a big kitchen.

Tarik dropped Conor off in one of the room while the rest of us gathered in the middle of the room.

"Did Shane ever ask you guys if you knew about a mole on our team?",asked Tarik coming in the room.

We all nodded.

"Do you know who it could be?",Rollan asked as i quickly went to the bathroom and got the first aid kit to help him.

Tarik shook his head."I trust everyone and i don't know anyone who would do such a thing on this team".

"There is no one on this team that would ever do that",i heard someone say.

We all turned our heads to where the voice was coming from to see Conor leaning against the side of the door frame. Abeke walked over to him and wrapped an arm around him to help him stand up.

"How are you feeling?",Tarik asked.

"Like i just got electrocuted, cut by my worst enemy, and was punched and kicked all over the place",he said as he sat down on the couch.

"Did he really do all of that stuff?",asked Rollan.

"Yeah".

"And i would have done worse",the door slammed over and Shane stood with a gun in his hand and guards behind him.

We all stood up to have Shane shoot the gun at Conor but it didn't hit Conor. Instead Abeke fell to the floor and Shane did too.

The guards quickly picked up their leader and ran away down the hallway while the rest of us gathered around Abeke.

"Abeke!",Conor yelled and knelled by her, lifting her head.

There was blood coming out of her right side."Wait Doesn't she have healing powers?",asked Rollan.

"Your right. Abeke you can heal yourself",Conor told her.

All she did was shake her head.

"Why not?",asked Conor as Lishay tried to stop the bleeding with a towel."Why can't you heal yourself?"

"Conor calm down. Maybe she is too weak to do it",Tarik suggested.

"We have to get her to a hospital then",Conor told Tarik.

"...no…",we heard Abeke barely speak.

"What do you mean by no?",asked Rollan.

"...I'm sorry…",tears started to come down her face.

"What are you sorry about?",asked Conor softly as he brushed the tears away with his thumbs.

"...I'm sorry I-I had to do...it...for my dad and sister".

"What did you have to do?",i asked.

"...I'm the mole for Shane…".


	5. Chapter 5

Conors P.O.V.

Everything stopped when i heard those words come out of her mouth. I stared at her in shock. Abeke started to breath slower and her eyes started to drop.

"Abeke you need to say with us, you need to stay with me",i told her as i grabbed her hand.

"...I love you…",she whispered so only he could hear it.

"I love you too but you can't leave me",tears had started to come down my cheeks."We need to get her to a hospital".

"I can take her. With my super speed i should have her there in no time",Rollan spoke up.

I quickly picked Abeke up off of the ground, being gentle with her, and handed her to Rollan but not without kissing her on the head first.

"You better not drop her",i told Rollan.

He smiled a little."Wouldn't dream of it because then i would have to deal with you and that probably won't be fun".

Rollan then left in a flash.

"What do we do now?",Meilin asked Tarik.

Tarik turned to her and shrugged."I'm not sure. With Shane knowing that we are here that means that he probably broke into the security cameras, so wherever we go he will know".

"Everywhere around the city there are cameras. Thats means that no where is safe",Lishay said.

"Well, there is one place that doesn't have any cameras but…",Tarik stopped talking and looked at Lishay.

"I think that is the only place that will work",Lishay told him.

He nodded.

"What place are you guys talking about?"Meilin asked.

"There is a place that Lishay and i used to go to when we were younger. It is far in the woods and underground. If we leave now we should be there in 20 minutes",said Tarik.

"It is that far away?",asked Meilin.

Lishay and Tarik both nodded. A swoosh was then heard. We all turned to see Rollan.

"The doctors took her in right away and they said that we should be able to see her later around 10 or so",said Rollan.

"It's almost 9 now. Maybe before we go to the place i was talking about, we should go and see Abeke first".

"What about Shane?",asked Meilin.

"We will have to hope that he doesn't check the hospital cameras",said Lishay.

"We will have to walk there",said Tarik as they all walked out of the hotel room."The best chance we have of not getting caught or seen by Shane and his men is by taking the back roads there".

It took us about 20 minutes to get to the hospital by taking the back roads and being careful. Right when we got there we took the elevator up to the 10th floor where Abeke was. The doctors said that we would be able to see her in about 15 minutes.

Those 15 minutes felt like hours. When the doctor came up to Tarik we were all up in a matter of seconds.

"You are able to see her now. She is in room 120",said the doctor.

As we walked down the hallway to the room i started to think about what i was going to say to her or is she would even talk to us...to me. I'm still shocked at what she said about her being the mole. She said that she did it for her family. Doesn't she know that i could have helped her, i could have stopped Shane from hurting her or putting her in that position. This had more to it than just her family, i just have to figure out what that is.

When we walked into the room Abeke looked at us and gave us a small smile. I sat down in a chair while the rest of them went over and gave her a hug.

"What are you guys going to do about Shane?",she asked in a quiet voice.

"Not sure yet. We really haven't thought of a plan,"said Tarik.

"We should start thinking of a plan",said Rollan.

"Do any of you have an idea on how we could possibly beat Shane?",asked Tarik.

Everyone was quiet for a minute before Rollan spoke up.

"I have an an idea that i think will work".

"You think will work",said Meilin looking at him.

"OK i am 75% sure it will work",he said.

Everyone looked at him."Fine...50.2%"

"Well we will have to make it work",said Lishay.

Time skip

(3rd person)

"What is in the truck?",asked the guard.

"New weapons for Shane's front line men",said Rollan through the mask he was wearing.

"Mind if i take a look real quick."

"That is strictly forbidden. Shane said that no one is allowed to see the weapons until he does."

"Yeah right",the guard walked around the truck and opened the back to be pulled in and knocked out.

"I actually thought he was going to let us though for a second",said Rollan as he started the truck back up and went through the gate.

"The main entrance to the building is right in front of you, you will need to take the road on your left to get around the building and to the back entrance",Tarik said through the earpiece in Rollans ear.

As soon as they reached the back to the building they all got out and started to walk, trying not to be noticed even thought they were wearing disguises. When they entered the building Lishay and Conor went to the left while Meilin and Rollan went straight.

"Rollan, Meilin you guys are looking for Shane's office. Be careful, there might be guards around his office if there is sent a smoke bomb into the vents and that should lead them away. Conor, Lishay you guys are looking for the main weapons unit. When you get there put a bomb on the main power source and that will cause the whole building to blow up. Set the bomb for 6 minutes. That should be enough time for you guys to get out and for the rest of us back here to evacuate the area."

"One question Tarik, where is Shane's office?",asked Rollan trying to keep his voice low.

"Should be straight ahead",he answered.

Meilin and Rollan continued down the hallway, avoiding any other guards or officials also walking down the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a door that did say Shanes name on it and there were no guards around it. Rollan and Meilin walked in, making for sure no one say them.

Rollan hacked into Shanes computer and pulled up his blueprints for weapons and how he was going to destroy everything. Once Rollan had everything downloaded onto a flash drive he punched Shanes computer to break it and stood up.

"Did you get it?",asked Meilin.

He nodded as he opened the door to be met with a gun.

"What do we have here?",asked the guard who was standing in front of them."You both are coming with me to talk to Shane."


	6. Chapter 6

"I lost contact with Rollan and Meilin",Tarik said through the earpiece in Conor's ear as he and Lishay turned a corner that lead down another long hallway.

"What do you mean you lost contact with them?"Conor asked, walking to the door at the end of the hallway and looking through the window.

"They aren't answering and the last thing i heard through the earpiece was a guy saying that he was taking them to Shane",Tarik told him.

"Is there a way you can hack into the security system and figure out where Shane is?"asked Lishay.

"Yeah but it will take a little bit",Tarik started,"Have you found the weapons unit?"

"I think we are getting close but once we set the bomb on the power unit that gives the weapons their power how will we be able to get Rollan and Meilin and get us out in 6 minutes?"asked Conor.

"You and Lishay will have to split up. I found Shane and Rollan and Meilin are in the same room as he is. Lishay, if you back up and go through a door on your left that says section 3 above it and continue straight you will be able to get to where Meilin and Rollan are. To be able to get them out there is a room before that and in there are what look like smoke bombs. You can throw one of those in the room and that will give you enough time to get the others out and away from the facility. Conor i need you to continue with the main mission and to do it fast",Tarik told them both.

"OK that sounds good", Conor said as Lishay started to walk away.

Lishay's P.O.V.

I turned around and headed toward the door that said section 3 above it. Opening the door carefully i walked down the hallway to the end door and looked in the window.

In the room i saw Shane standing in front of Meilin and Rollan with guards behind them. Turning around i saw the other door that Tarik was talking about. I opened the door and saw shelves with boxes labeled explosives. Looking in one of the boxes i found 3 smoke bombs is metal canisters. Taking all three i left the room and headed to the other door. I opened the door as slowly and quietly as i could and quickly took the tops of the 3 canisters off and threw them in.

Smoke instantly filled the room as screams and yells echoed inside. I shoved the door all of the way open and tried to feel around. When the smoke cleared a little i saw Meilin and Rollan heading my way trying to get away from the guards that were still wandering around not knowing where anything was.

I grabbed both of them by their arms and ran them out of the room.

"Lishay where are we going? How did you know where where we were?"asked Rollan as he and Meilin followed me.

"We are leaving the building and-"the ceiling in front of us fell as the whole building shook.

"What's happening?"i asked Tarik who i hope was still listening on the other side.

"Conor planted the bomb as well as some others that are starting to go off. You need to get out of there now!"Tarik told me.

"Follow me and don't stop running",I told Meilin and Rollan as the walls started to crack and break apart.

Before i knew it the walls collapsed in and the ceiling fell as i was separated from Meilin and Rollan.

I turned around and banged on the wall separating us.

"Rollan, Meilin can you hear me!"i yelled.

"Yeah but the ceiling is going to fall all of the way soon and we will be crushed under it",i heard Rollan yell back.

"Just hang on. I will find a way to get you guys out".

Rollan's P.O.V.

The ceiling was slowly coming down on Meilin and i.

"I'm sorry Meilin",i told her as she slid down the wall and sat down on the ground.

"About what?"she asked looking up at me.

"If i wouldn't have told you about my powers or tried to be the hero none of this would be happening. We wouldn't have to worry about getting crushed by a ceiling".

"It's not your fault",was all that Meilin said.

I heard a crack and looked up to see the ceiling about to fall on us. Then it was like the world was in slow motion as the walls and ceiling fell in. I closed my eyes waiting for impact but...it never came. Opening my eyes slowly i noticed the walls and ceiling being held up by an invisible force.

Looking over to where Meilin was i noticed that she was holding her hands up but not touching anything. Then it came to me.

"Meilin you have telekinesis",i gasped.

"I know",she told me.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed and moved the walls and ceiling back into place and opened up the way to the hallway again."I have known about this for about 2 months but i never told anyone. I was still getting used to my lightning powers so when this power came i...i didn't want to tell anyone. I don't know why but i just didn't. Now i suggest that we get out of here now before the whole building collapses",she told me as we started to run down the hallway towards the exit.

Conor's P.O.V.

"Did you really think i would let you just leave after setting bombs all over my building?"a voice said behind me.

I turned around to see Shane pointing a gun in my direction."Go ahead shoot me".

He stared at me confused."Really? Just like that...no promises i have to keep or people you want me to leave alone".

I shook my head."You see Shane, this whole time you were always steps ahead of us. Knew where we would be, what we would do but this time,"I smiled at him,"we're ahead".

"Oh yeah and how is that?"he questioned.

I pointed to his feet."You might not want to move."

He looked down and sighed."A trip mine...one little trip mine. Do you think that is going to stop me?"

"Well no but the trip mines around it will and the motion sensors i set up and armed a little bit ago,"i told him.

He laughed."I hate you but you see with the powers i have and control over my army i am like God and God doesn't die. Besides",he took a cautious step and i waited for a trip mine to go off but...it didn't,"every God has a back up plan".

Shane pointed the gun back at me and before he shot an explosion went off behind him and the ground shook. Both Shane and i fell over and the gun in Shanes hand skitted across the ground in front of me. I reached towards it to have someone step on my hand. Shane was above me. I swung my legs around and kicked him. He collapsed and i grabbed the gun and got ready to shoot it at Shane.

He sat up on his knees and smiled."You won't shoot me. You would never kill a person".

"You're underestimating me. I would never kill someone who is forced to do something evil. You...you have killed so many and hurt some many others. You almost killed my friends, you almost killed Abeke,"i told him.

"She wasn't supposed to get in the way. I was trying to shoot you. You are the strongest and if you keep getting stronger than the power will corrupt you. Besides, i have the cure to your powers,"he said.

I looked at him strangely."What cure?"

"I have a cure to get rid of your powers. You can be a normal person again,"he said.

I shook my head."I was never normal nor am i a killer".

I set the gun down and walked away when i heard a gunshot go off. I turned around to see Shane on the ground and blood surrounding him. Looking up i saw Devin.

"He had an extra gun and was going to shoot you,"he told me,"Also you might want to run. There is 1 minuted and counting left on the big bomb you set up".

I watched Devin run in the other direction as i turned and also left. As i was running i felt the ground tremble and the ceiling collapse. I ran as fast as i could, dodging debris that was falling from the ceiling. As i got to the main exit/entrance a pillar started to fall. I slid under it hitting my head on the ground. Getting up quickly and running away from the building the world started to spin. Putting my hand behind my head i felt a thick liquid on my hands. I dropped to my knees and heard someone yelling my name as a huge explosion happened behind me. Then everything went black.

When my vision came back i knew something was wrong when i headed in the direction of Rollan and Meilin with a gun i picked up on the ground in my hand and my body surrounded by fire.

Meilin's P.O.V.

"Do you think Conor got out?"i asked as Rollan and i started to walk towards the fallen building.

"This is Conor we're talking about. Of course he made it out and in fact...isn't that him there?"

Rollan pointed to a light coming closer to us. As it got closer i did see Conor but something was wrong.

"Rollan...i don't think-something's wrong",i told him.

"How?"

"Because i don't think Conor would point a gun at us or a fireball",i told him.

When Conor got to where he was about 8 feet away he dropped to his knees and slid the gun over to us. He looked like he was in pain.

"Conor what's going on?"i asked.

He looked at both of us and pointed at the gun."I can't control my powers."

"We're not going to shoot you",i yelled.

"Conor you're crazy",Rollan told him.

"If you don't then i will turn into what Shane turned into",he told us.

I heard Rollan sigh."Conor-"before he could finish his sentence, Conor got up quickly from his knees and shoved me hard to the ground then headed straight towards Rollan.

Conor grabbed Rollan by the neck and held him there.

"Conor what are you doing?"i asked trying to get up but met by Conors cold stare.

"If you come any closer, you will put him in more pain,"he said in a very unlike Conor voice.

All of the sudden i saw someone tackled Conor. Then i figured out it was Devin. Devin turned to me and threw something on the ground.

"I need your help. You need to put the in Conors mouth. The liquid in the vile will make him calm down and lose his powers",Devin said as i crawled over to them.

Devin had Conor pinned by his wrist and his knees on his legs. I undid the lid of the vile to see a purple liquid in it. I quickly trickled the liquid into Conors mouth. Devin then let go of him and grabbed me, making me go away from Conor as well.

"Devin what are you-"

A scream made me stop talking. It was Conor. He was screaming and holding his head.

"What's happening to him?"i asked Devin who was looking away from the scene.

"It's a side effect to the serum. He will be ok",Devin then handed me 3 other vials."You and the other two need to take these. It will do the same thing it did to Conor but after the pain and everything you will be happy that you don't have your powers anymore".

Devin then walked away as i headed towards Rollan who hadn't moved since the incident with Conor. Kneeling down next to Rollan, i placed my head over his chest to hear a heartbeat.

"Did you think i was dead?"I heard Rollan whisper.

I smiled and leaned back onto my knees.

"Where is Conor?"he asked sitting up.

"Over there. Devin had some sort of weird liquid that made him return to normal and...lose his powers. Devin also gave me 3 more vials of it for us. He said we need to take it", i told Rollan as he got up and we both walked over to Conor who was sitting up looking away from us.

"I'm sorry",he said as we got closer.

"It's ok dude. You didn't know what was happening,"Rollan told him and patted his shoulder.

"Who's that?"asked Conor pointing towards a truck driving towards us.

"I think it's...Lishay",Rollan said as the truck stopped right in front of us.

"You guys need a ride?"she asked getting out of the truck.

"Where did you go?"i asked.

"I was chased out of the building by some soldiers and had to run but i finally got rid of them and stole this truck from them,"Lishay said getting back in the truck."Are you guys coming?"

We all walked over to the truck and got in. Conor got in the passenger seat while Rollan and i got in the back seat.

"Where are we going?"asked Rollan as grabbed my hand.

"The hospital. Tarik and the others are there with Abeke right now,"she said.

When we got to the hospital we all headed quickly inside and to the room where Abeke was. Everyone was around the bed where she was sleeping.

When Tarik saw us he got up and hugged Lishay."You guys did good".

"I agree",said Olvan, who was sitting on the far right of the room."I do not think we will be hearing from them for a while."

"While we were there, we ran into Devin and he gave us these",i told Olavn and handed him the 3 vials left."He said that is would get rid of our powers. We had to give it to Conor one of the vials."

"What is in the vial?"we heard someone ask softly.

We turned to see that Abeke was awake and looking at us. Conor brushed past all of us and headed to where Abeke was. He then kissed her on the head and smiled at her.

"The liquid that was in the vial got rid of my powers",he told her.

"Why did you have to get rid of your powers?"she asked.

He sighed."I went corrupt like Shane and almost killed Rollan."

"We knew",Tarik said.

"You knew what?"asked Rollan as he scooted closer to me.

Tarik looked at all of us and sat down next to Lishay."We had been working on a serum that would make our powers go away. If we were to keep them then other people would come for us. So, we hired Devin as a spy and told him to give us information about Shane and his army. We then gave him some of those vials to give to you four because the rest of us had already taken it."

"Wait, so...Devin was on our side the whole time?"i asked.

Tarik nodded as Finn spoke."It was his and Olvan's idea to get rid of the powers. So many other people think of us as the threats who are making the world worse than it actually is."

"So what do we do now?"Conor asked.

"It's simple,"Lenori started,"you guys will go back to your families and live your life. If we ever need your help then we will call."

"Just like that you're letting us go?"Rollan asked.

"If you stayed with us then you could get hurt worse than some of you already have,"Maya said.

"So i believe this is goodbye,"said Olvan as he and the others stood up.

As they all said goodbye and left Tarik turned to Rollan and handed him some keys.

"What are these to?"he asked.

Tarik smiled."Well, do you really want to explain to your mom how you managed to blow the house up or how you bought a new one?"

"You bought a house? For me?"Rollan looked like he was going to fall over.

"Mostly from me. I mean i did take everything from your basement that could help the association,"Tarik said as he and Lishay left.

"Thank you!"Rollan yelled down the hallway.

"No problem",Tarik yelled back.

I closed the door as we all sat down in chairs around Abeke who looked like she was going to fall asleep again.

"I say we keep all of this to ourselves",Conor said.

We all agreed."Yeah, i feel like if we told someone about this we would all end up in a bed like Abeke",Rollan said as Abeke smiled and shook her head.

"It's not that bad",she said.

"How?"

"Unlike you i get free food from here",she said smiling brightly.

Rollan stared blankly at her."That's not fair".

We all laughed as Rollan said out loud some ways he could end up in the hospital just to get free food. Before we left the hospital, Abeke, Rollan and i all took a vial and drank the liquid. The pain was terrible and felt like getting shot with bullets that were on fire. We stayed there for about 5 hours and then decided to leave. Conor told us that he was going to stay with Abeke for the night as Rollan and i left.

"Wow, know that everything has calmed down...everything is so quiet",Rollan said as we started walking towards his new house.

I nodded."It's peaceful for once".

"Yeah it is",Rollan said quietly as we walked through a gate to his new house.

It looked nicer and bigger than his older house that blew up. Right when we got in the house, Rollan's mom yelled.

"Rollan!".

He turned to me and smiled."Do you have a spare bed in your house or maybe a bunker that i can hide in for like...i don't know-25 years?"

I laughed."Have fun."I then walked out of the house with him following me.

"Meilin, if you loved me you wouldn't let me deal with her alone,"he said.

I laughed as he grabbed me by the waist and held me."I do love you but i don't want to deal with the wrath of your mother."

"And you think i do?"he asked wrapping both his arms around me and kissing me softly on the lips."I love you."

"I love you too,"i said as he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and we headed back to his house to face the wrath of his mother.


End file.
